A Useful Pawn
by thebrokencradle
Summary: He would never admit just how difficult it was seeing the boy go. Of course if anyone asked him about his feelings what feelings? A warrior had no such things for the boy then he would say that the young, naive child was nothing more than a useful pawn.


_**A Useful Pawn  
**_

Chaor would never admit just how… Difficult… It was seeing the boy go. Of course if anyone asked him about his feelings – _what feelings? A warrior had no such things_ – for the boy then he would say that the young, naive child was nothing more than a useful pawn. Of course half of his army would probably remain skeptical about that. Chaor had been far too possessive, far too obsessive, of the boy for him to be a mere pawn.

He knew too much about the boy, observed him in his own world far too often for Kaz to be considered nothing more than a game piece that could be broken, scarified, and thrown out. Many of his soldiers knew, even if Kaz remained far too oblivious to what was right in front of him, that Chaor had a minor obsession with the boy. A few even knew, just by looking at him, that the rock lord was severely jealous of Kaz's friends. They got to see him every day, they were able to touch him, talk to him and just be with him when Chaor himself could only meet with the boy when Kaz was trapped within his world, if only temporarily.

**O.O**

Chaor could lie very well. Most creatures and humans were pathetic, gullible things that were easy to manipulate. But even he couldn't reasonably summon Kaz to his castle on a whim. He needed a plan, a reason… Chaor growled to himself, chin resting on his palm as he drummed his free fingers against the arm of his throne, legs spread wide and tail lashing agitatedly. The servants and warriors had been given strict orders to remain away from the throne room unless summoned or they were under attack.

A poor unfortunate servant had come in with a bowl filled with fruit and bread and Chaor had instantly thrown the nearest solid object – a rather large and impressive shield – at the servant.

The decapitated body was still somewhere in the room but the stench hadn't reached Chaor's throne yet so he didn't worry about it. But he needed a reason to summon Kaz – and keep him there – and he needed it soon or he would go mad. Chaor looked down at the mess across the room, frowning at the blood soaked floor. His eyes slowly widened and a sly smirk crossed his face as the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind. He would need to procure one of those annoying little toys that the humans carried with them everywhere…

**O.O**

Kaz sighed as he sat alone at the Battle Drome, swirling his straw in a slushie in a bored manner. Peyton was out of town on a family vacation and his mother had taken his scanner away for that time. Tom was bogged down with schoolwork and couldn't make it and Sarah's grandparents were visiting. So Kaz was alone in the Battle Drome.

"Hey." A deep voice called and Kaz looked up, eyes widening. The man before him had to be in his mid-thirties with bright red hair. There were two long blue braids that went down to his chest at his temples with silver cuff-like beads around the bases. The man wore a pair of tight tan pants with a large belt-buckle that looked vaguely familiar and a tight red muscle-shirt. He had red tattoos covering his arms in intricate, intertwining curves and points. He was like some sort of god, muscular and tall, towering over Kaz's scrawny five-foot-four body in too-large hand-me downs.

"H-hi?" Kaz stood nervously, looking up at the older man.

"Are you Kaz?" The man's voice was also familiar, deep and rumbling, more of a growl than anything else.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Kaz tried to be cocky, but failed epically when the man grinned down at him.

"My name is Charles, I was hoping you could show me some good spots to scan new creatures, I just joined Chaotic." The man leaned against the table Kaz was sitting at, leaning forward. "I was told you were one of the best."

If the man's voice went any deeper Kaz was sure he would start sweating like a sinner in church.

"S-sure… Yeah, I can take you…"

**O.O**

Wandering around the mountains just outside of Chaor's domain could not have been more perfect in the creature's opinion. Kaz was talkative and slightly boisterous, but remained oblivious to the startling resemblance of his new friend and the object of his admiration.

"Chaor is awesome, by the way, it's hard to get a scan of him, but he really is one of the best."

"Really?" Chaor's interest was peaked and he leaned forward. "Have you met him before?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call us friends. He sometimes lets me into the Underworld, if I catch him in the right mood." Kaz seemed a little downcast for a moment. "Though I admit sometimes it seems like he just doesn't see the point in letting me live…" The depressed expression made Chaor almost as disturbed as the words. But soon the downcast eyes were gone and Kaz was smiling broadly once more.

"So what do you think of the Underworld?"

"I should be asking you that question, Kazzy…" Kaz's eyes widened as the image of the man before him vanished in a series of electronic noises and a whirlwind of code.

Chaor loomed above Kaz, large fingers cupping his waist as he leered down at the boy with a wide grin.

"Do you like the Underworld?" Kaz trembled as he nodded, Chaor chuckling as he nuzzled the boy's thin chest. "Then you shall stay with me as my mate." Chaor lifted Kaz into his hand, carrying the boy back to his home.

"Wait! You can't!"

"Yes, I can." Chaor chuckled, his hand planted firmly on Kaz's pert, firm ass, kneading the tender flesh gently. Kaz blushed as he stuttered slightly for a moment.

"But, in the real world, I'll still be there, right?"

"Actually, no." Chaor smirked. "Your body would be transported to Perim, permanently."

"B-but, the scanners don't have that sort of power!"

"No, but some creatures here do." They were wandering the tunnels now, Kaz disoriented enough that every turn and door looked the same to him. "You see when your little toys bring you into Perim you are really something of a ghost of yourself. You feel and experience Perim, but you cannot be permanently changed, killed or injured. Basically your aura, that part of you that makes you who you are, is brought into Perim while your physical body is left out in your "real world". Your toys open a weak, temporary wormhole that can bring small parts of you through – your consciousness and aura for example – while the more solid parts remain." Chaor threw Kaz onto the large pile of furs and cushions that made up his bed and turned to lock the door, continuing to explain his plan. "I have some powerful creatures at my fingertips. I can convince one of them to widen the wormhole and bring your physical being into Perim."

Kaz scrambled back against the pile of furs, shuddering as Chaor approached him.

"Speaking of which, should be arriving any second now."

No sooner had Chaor said the words that Kaz felt as if a two hundred pound stone had dropped on his chest. He choked and gasped, screaming in pain at the sudden impact, writhing and choking on his own breath as the two equal needs to scream and breathe battled for dominance. The sudden shock was too much and Kaz's wide eyes widened fractionally for a moment before his brown irises rolled back into his head and his body went limp, stuck unconscious from the trauma.

O.O

Kaz groaned as he awoke, looking around slowly. He was covered by thick furs, lounging against a pile of tattered cushions and furs. There was a fire lit in the center of the room, crackling and warming the room comfortably. Kaz looked down at himself, jumping when he realized that he was naked.

Where were his clothes?

Kaz clutched the furs around his groin, looking around nervously, jumping when he heard the door open. He clenched his fists in the fur, shaking as Chaor locked the door once more by means of a long, thick beam that was twice as thick as Kaz's body.

"Are you hungry?" Chaor asked, walking towards Kaz. He thudded down onto the ground, holding out a large, object that looked suspiciously like a rock. Kaz nodded cautiously and Chaor quickly plunged two fingers into the rock. Immediately a blue gelatinous substance that seemed to have small white beads within it.

"Will it kill me?" Kaz asked skeptically, taking the offered food.

"No." Chaor smirked. "Drink it."

Kaz lifted the strange fruit (he was pretty sure it was a fruit) to his mouth. He immediately began to feel a thick heat fill him, the sweet, light flavor tasting suspiciously like whipped cream with a slight hint of fresh strawberries. He paused to catch his breath, feeling pleasurable shudders wrack his frame.

"All of it." Chaor ordered, tipping the stone skin gently. Kaz drank and felt himself going limp as he finished off the drink.

"What was that?" Kaz asked dreamily, lying prone and shaking on the bed, fingers twined with the furs surrounding him. Chaor took in the sight, smirking as he moved to crawl between the young human's legs. Kaz's body was shimmering with sweat, his hair plastered to his face and his entire body limp and supple, completely submissive to Chaor's whims.

"Ambrosia fruit, a powerful aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant. If provides energy as well, but it mainly will calm you down."

"Calm me down?" Kaz asked, slightly slurred. "Why?" He couldn't focus, his eyes fluttering as he shuddered at every movement, vibration, sound and sight. He was being stimulated in ways he could never imagine, shuddering convulsively as Chaor began to touch him, adding to the mounting pleasure.

Kaz's mind was so hazed that he barely realized what Chaor was doing until the creature removed his loin cloth, thick red cock revealed. Kaz's mouth fell open and he took a hitching breath. Chaor's length was covered with small red nubs, the enormous length as thick as Kaz's forearm, if not thicker, and as long as his entire thigh. The redheaded boy whimpered and gasped when the long cock rubbed against his thigh, whimpering as he felt the creature lowering his head, moving to press his tongue into the boy's anus.

Kaz gasped and screamed in pleasure, the young boy writhing as Chaor's long, thick tongue lubricated and stretched him. Kaz was relaxed enough that it didn't take long to prepare him and soon Chaor was purring as he pulled back, spitting into his hand and lubing his own cock up. Kaz panted and stared at the creature as Chaor groaned, leaning down, lifting the young boy up, forcing his legs over the broad shoulders before slowly pressing his tip into the small entrance.

Kaz screamed in pain, writhing as the large male slowly penetrated him. Chaor couldn't possibly fit his entire cock within him and a third of the way through Kaz moaned as the creature hit something within him that sent stars dancing across his vision. Chaor smirked and held Kaz gently, keeping his hips still as he penetrated the tight, wet, warm boy at a maddeningly slow pace. Blood was seeping out, mingling with pre-cum as they moved but Chaor didn't worry. Kaz was moaning and gasping loudly, pleasured pain painting his features.

"If I could engrave your visage in the finest gold to immortalize it and think that it would even begin to capture this moment… I would…"

Kaz cried out loudly as he came, Chaor groaning and grinding his teeth as he filled the clenching passage, shuddering as he rubbed the boy's back and ass.

"My mate…" Chaor whispered softly, nuzzling sweat-soaked red hair. "My little pawn…"


End file.
